


The Divine Image

by edeny1



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fanart, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeny1/pseuds/edeny1
Summary: Collection of Dante/Vergil drawings.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi dmc fandom! i got into dmc a month or so ago and really got inspired to do fan content of dante and vergil. originally i wanted to write fanfic which is a feat i haven't performed in 8 years, so i had a lot of trouble actually doing any writing - decided to lean back into my comfort zone and do some fanart. 
> 
> though i'm hesitant to label dante as trans on account of the identical twin biology stuff, i figured their physical differences in 5 would probably allow for some leeway. i gravitate towards drawing trans characters a lot because i'm trans and i like to see men with my anatomy having fun.
> 
> i'm also open to suggestions and critique!! so please leave any ideas that would pique your interest in the comments. please, i don't have many people to talk to about spardacest.


	2. Contrappostos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poses of dante and vergil with their respective swords to get an idea of how i want to draw them consistently. vergil's a lot harder for me to pin down, but i like how dante looks so far.
> 
> i actually have a small backlog of art i did for danver which i'll try to upload regularly. i'm also drawing them during all my free time so hopefully this collection has no sign of stopping.


	3. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, i was contemplating posting my backlog of dante in a cow pattern bikini first but i just finished this and wanted to share this as soon as possible.


	4. Cowkini Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha oh no i actually drew this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO uhh i have a lot of thoughts  
> i made a twitter?? at /idslog - i have a lot of Thoughts about twitter but i'm trying to become accumulated to it since i have to get better at social media in general. i'm always open to talk on discord though!! id#6562
> 
> as for art thoughts... i think i have to change my current fanart "style" to acclimate to dmc. i originally started drawing the way i do here because i'm a huge fan of cartoons, but im finding that it's harder to translate such a rich and sophisticated aesthetic into how i usually draw. its like trying to fit a square peg in a round hole. it might take some experimenting but hopefully i'll get to a point where i'll fully enjoy how i portray dante and vergil.


End file.
